


Destiny of Hope

by cerealpageturner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealpageturner/pseuds/cerealpageturner
Summary: It’s an odd concept, destiny. Back on Jakuu, Rey didn’t spend much time thinking about it. Destiny was something out of myths and legends. It wasn’t practical. But now that she knew the Force, perhaps the concept of destiny was worth considering.But what if her destiny meant that she had to end Kylo Ren?





	Destiny of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reylo Week 2018 https://reylo-week-2018.tumblr.com  
> Theme: Destiny
> 
> A one shot. Hope you enjoy!

It’s an odd concept, destiny. Back on Jakuu, Rey didn’t spend much time thinking about it. Destiny was something out of myths and legends. It wasn’t practical. But now that she knew the Force, perhaps the concept of destiny was worth considering.

After a particularly difficult training session, Rey is sitting on a boulder catching her breath as the ghost of Master Yoda speaks about the Jedi teachings regarding the future.

“Always fluid, is the future,” he says.

Rey feels beads of sweet dripping off her shoulders, down her back. “What is your opinion about destiny, Master Yoda?”

“Ah,” he says, “now ask big question, you do. Everyone a destiny has. The will of the Force for the future.”

“I’m not sure I believe in destiny. I believe that I can make my own future. Isn’t that the will of the Force?” she asks, reaching for the bottle of water on the ground next to her.

Master Yoda gives her a shrewd look. “Ready to share with you I am, what I’ve seen about your destiny young Rey.”

Rey perks up. This is news.

Master Yoda sighs audibly. “Difficult this is. Defeat and end Kylo Ren you must, if you are to complete your training and fulfill your destiny.”

Rey shakes her head. “I can’t kill Ben Solo. Not Han and Leia’s son. He’s – “

“Strong with the dark side of the Force is Kylo Ren,” Master Yoda says. “Think on this you must.”

He gives Rey the usual bow that she returns. His ghost dissipates, and she stands up and head’s back towards the Resistance camp, her thoughts and feelings swirling.

*_*_*_ 

Several weeks later, Rey is going through her forms with her lightsaber when she feels Ben reach out to her through the Force. She can’t see him or even hear him, but she knows that she needs to go to him right away. He needs her help. The feeling is impossible to resist and it scares her.

It takes a lot of convincing, but she is cleared by Poe to take a small shuttle on her mission. He begs her to take a security squad with her, which she refuses to do. Finn asks to accompany her, and she assures him that she needs to do this alone.

She finds Ben in a cave on a planet moon near Endor. He’s semiconscious, and delirious. His hair is slick with sweat. She doesn’t know the cause, but then he whispers, “Poison.”

Rushing back into the shuttle, she pulls out the medical kit and brings it back into the cave. She can feel his presence in the Force slipping away. She thinks about her destiny. Does the Force want him to live? If she’s fulfilling her destiny, should she let him die?

In a flash, she’s made her choice. No way will she sit there in that dank cave and let Ben Solo die. She pulls him onto her lap so that his head is resting back against the crook of her arm. She holds the vial up to his lips. He opens his mouth enough that she can pour the universal antidote in. For what feels like hours, she holds him against her as he shivers, and then goes so still she has to check his pulse at least half a dozen times. She can feel his presence in the Force weakening and then getting stronger.

“Rey,” he whispers after what feels like hours. She feels him move. It’s so dark now that she can’t see anything.

“I’m here,” she whispers back.

“It’s too late,” he says. “Just leave me.”

“Then why did you reach out to me through the Force?”

“I didn’t,” he whispers.

“What happened?” she asks. “How did you end up here? Who poisoned you?”

“Hux. He left me for dead, but somehow, I’m still alive.” He gasps in pain. She has to get him medical treatment.

“I need to get you out of here. Get you to a medic.”

He shakes his head. “I can’t go to back to the light, Rey, no matter what happens. Like I said, it’s too late for me.”

“It’s never too late,“ she says, feeling the truth of her destiny dawn on her.

“I killed him, Rey. My own father. There’s no coming back from that.”

“But you see, Ben, that’s why you have to come back. Because you killed your father. Take your pain from what you did and channel it to help you toward the light. Make up for his loss by fighting for what he fought for, for what your mother fought for.”

“Maybe,” he whispers. She feels his body go limp as he slips into unconsciousness.

*_*_*_

Six months later, Rey is standing in front of a small gathering in a field just outside of the Resistance base on Yavin-4. Today is the day that the first crop of Padawans dedicate themselves to the New Jedi Order. Rey is filled with hope that they too will feel the sense of purpose and peace that the Force has brought her. It has been quite the adventure assembling this group.

The last of the eight Padawans steps in front of Rey and kneels. He’s a fifteen-year-old boy that she found on Jakuu, of all places. “I, Marcus Plith, dedicate myself to the New Jedi Order. I will follow the will of the Force and I will obey the directions and teachings of Jedi Rey and any Jedi Masters that I encounter. I will protect those who can’t protect themselves. I will be an instrument of the Force. I will be a protector of justice and peace in the galaxy.”

Rey places her hand on his shoulder. “I, Jedi Rey, solemnly promise to train Padawan Marcus in the ways of the Force so that he can join me in being a protector of justice and peace in the galaxy.” He smiles up at her, then rises and steps into line with his fellow Padawans who are lined up on either side of Rey.

She looks out at the witnesses, an assembly of Resistance members including Poe, Finn, and Rose, as well as family members of some of the Padawans. “I want to thank you all for coming today. Please join us for a –“ But she doesn’t finish her sentence. From behind the crowd, Ben Solo approaches. Everyone turns to see what has distracted her.

The last six months have been difficult for Ben Solo. It took at least half of that time to recover from his near death at the hands of Hux. Once he was able to stand trial, his war crimes were dismissed per his deceased mother’s dying request. Not a single judge of the three he stood before had had the heart to convict him. Then he vanished. Rey had tried to find him through the Force but every time she drew closer, he’d shut her off.

Yet here he is, striding purposefully down the center aisle towards her and the Padawans. He looks so different. Older. Dressed as most pilots: white shirt, brown leather jacket, simple trousers and boots. His presence in the Force is more focused than she’s ever felt it before. The light is stronger in him.

Murmurs rise from the crowd, and she casts a nervous glance toward Poe and Finn. She gives them a I’ll handle it look and they nod.

Ben’s eyes never leave her as he approaches. Once he arrives in front of Rey, he kneels down and bows his head. She’s holding her breath. This couldn’t be happening. The crowd goes silent.

“I, Ben Solo, dedicate myself to the New Jedi Order. I will follow the will of the Force and I will obey the directions and teachings of Jedi Rey and any Jedi Masters that I encounter. I will protect those who can’t protect themselves. I will be an instrument of the Force. I will be a protector of justice and peace in the galaxy.”

Ben looks up at her, his face calm, waiting. Rey swallows hard. She wonders briefly if this is a dream. She places her hand on his shoulder. “I, Jedi Rey, welcome you to the New Jedi Order. You are welcome to join me in being a protector of justice and peace in the galaxy.”

He gives her a small smile and rises. “I want to be clear with you. I’m dedicating myself to you and the New Jedi Order. Not the Resistance.”

“Understood,” Rey says. Then she adds in a whisper, “I’m glad you’re back.”

He takes his place in line next to Marcus. The crowd applauds.

*_*_*_

They’ve taken to spending the hour before light’s out lying on their backs next to each other and gazing at the stars. They usually talk Jedi philosophy. What works, what might need to be modernized. Like the rule about attachment, for example. It had caused so many problems in Ben’s family history, in the history of the galaxy.

It feels so good to be spending so much time with Ben. His physical proximity speeds up her heart and makes her feel warmer. But she isn’t sure he feels the same way. Occasionally, she’ll find him looking at her from across a room, or his hand will linger on her arm as he passes by her. But he’s been through a lot, and she doesn’t want to make things more complicated than he can handle.

“What are your thoughts on destiny?” he asks. He turns his head to the side to look at her.

She shrugs. “I have to admit, I used to be skeptical, but now I’m a believer.”

He props himself up on his elbow to face her, resting his chin on his hand. “Really? I never would have guessed that.”

His closer proximity to her is making her nervous, in a good way. She looks into his eyes and takes in everything. “Why? What’s your opinion? Do you believe in it?”

“No,” he says flatly. “Snoke told me my destiny was to kill the last Jedi, and yet here we are.” He makes a sweeping gesture with his free hand.

“Master Yoda told me that my destiny was to face and kill Kylo Ren,” she says. “And so here we are. Although I would add that you did all of the heavy lifting.”

He chuckles lightly, “So what you’re saying is that he was right about your destiny, from a certain point of view.”

“Yes,” she whispers. “From a certain point of view.” He smiles.

“Well, if I did believe in destiny, then I’d say my destiny lies with you, Rey of Jakuu.” Placing his free hand on the other side of her, he lowers his face towards hers and their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

Her whole body feels like it has never been alive before. She takes a deep breath in and kisses him more firmly, pulling him closer. His gasps of breath match hers and they both lose themselves in the kiss. When they finally part, they continue to stare at one another.

“I’m looking forward to fulfilling my destiny,” he says. It’s a solemn promise, a destiny of hope.


End file.
